Who Knew?
by Fizzing.Wizbees
Summary: Snape thought that Lily and he would be friends forever. He contemplates on how wrong he was. Songfic to Who Knew by Pink.


**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series. It forever belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own the song Who Knew, it is owned by Pink :)**

**Summary: Snape thought that Lily and he would be friends forever. He contemplates on how wrong he was. Songfic to Who Knew by Pink.**

**Anything in bold is a memory.**

**-Xxx-**

_You took my hand and showed me how, you promised me you'd be around. Uh huh that's right. I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me. Yeah huh that's right._

Severus Snape still didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. How something that was so innocent and fair could go so wrong. Lily Evans had been his best friend, his first friend and his truest and most loyal friend. She always would be.

**"Hey Evans," James Potter shouted at Lily as Severus and she passed by, "don't know how you can stand do be friends with him…how can you hear through all the grease?" His friends laughed but Lily just stuck up her knows indignantly, glared at them and took Severus's hand. **

The memory was still fresh in Snape's memory, for it was the first time she'd held his hand…her hand was smooth and warm. She was always the leader, and that's how Snape liked it. She taught him so many valuable life lessons; she'd showed him what it was like to be a good person.

He believed in her completely. He always had. He never doubted her for a second. And he still knew at this very day that it was the right decision to believe in her, for it had been his fault – not hers – that their friendship had come to an untimely end.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out. Cause they're all wrong. I know better, 'cause you said forever and ever. Who knew?_

**"Don't get your hopes up, Snape; she won't always be with you. Give it three years tops and she'll be long gone." James hissed to him when they were unfairly paired up in potions class. Snape felt a surge of anger rush through him and pushed the git out of his chair. It was so unlike Snape, and he didn't know what to do…so he ran. He would prove Potter wrong…Lily said forever, and she meant it. Right?**

A salty tear leaked out of Snape's coal black eyes. How was he to know how things would turn out? How was he to know that James Potter was completely right? It was foolish to believe that he was good enough to keep her friendship; that he wouldn't screw up.

Maybe if he had believed Potter then, it wouldn't have hurt so badly later. But he had been naïve, and just believed what he wanted to believe because for once in his life, something was going right.

_Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool? Oh no, no no. I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you a friend. I'd give anything. _

Ever since the beginning of there friendship, Lily and Snape always had fun together. They would go exploring, and take risks (only because Lily assured him it would all be okay) and they were convinced it would stay this way forever.

Who was to know that something as simple as different backgrounds and different houses at Hogwarts would pull them apart? They were fools to believe they could overcome everything.

Snape wished over everything that he could feel her hand on his again; he could feel her lips on his cheek in a soft, friendly peck. It had not been anything romantic to her, just a deep friendship. He wished that was still true, that they were still friends. He would give anything just to be near her again.

_When someone said count your blessings now, fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong. They knew better, still you said forever and ever. Who knew?_

"Count your blessings, Snivellus," Black and Potter were always yelling after him whenever Lily would take his hand, or give him a friendly hug. They said that he should know how he had just gotten lucky because she would soon be gone. But he didn't listen to them. Snape always loved her, Snape always knew she was heaven-sent, he just figured that she would always be there like she promised.

Now Snape knew that he was wrong, she wasn't with him now. However she still said forever… didn't she?

_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. And I won't forget you, my friend. What happened? If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out. Cause they're all wrong!_

Snape lashed out and punched down hard on the table in front of him. He broke down into uncontrollable sobs. He knew she would be in his head and his heart forever. He could never forget such a beautiful and true friend. Snape had been right afterwards, she was still very much with him, in spirit. They were all wrong. But she was still so far away from him. She was in a different world.

_That last kiss, I'll cherish until we meet again, and time makes it harder. I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory; you visit me in my sleep. My darling, who knew? My darling, my darling, who knew? My darling, I miss you. Who knew?_

He remembered her soft kiss upon his cheek the day before he'd yelled at her, the day before he called her that word. It was the last time she'd ever kissed him, and he would cherish it until death. But as time past, things got harder, every second she was away from him hurt more. Every moment that she lay beneath the ground it was harder to remember her smile.

She was gone. But she had been gone long before her death. From the moment he broke their friendship, she'd been gone. If he hadn't, would she be dead now? Would she be living happily with him instead of being cold beneath the ground with Potter? Snape felt like she'd chosen death over him.

Even now, she was with James Potter, laying next to him…forever connected to him. Even though he was deceased, James Potter had won. But she still visited Snape in his sleep. She would tell him she forgives him, she tells him that he is her best friend and that she wishes she were with him. She tells him heaven is nice, but she misses Snape. She also asks him to look over Harry.

He fulfills her only request because he owes her, but the Potter boy is the product of Lily's love for James. He looked so much like James Potter, so he loathed him, but his eyes so much like hers…so much that it hurts, and he knows that this boy must be kept safe.

Snape sobbed harder, he missed her so much. His heart ached with every breath he took. Her flaming red hair, her wild emerald eyes, her breathtaking smile.

Snape always did everything for it all, and he still did. So he looked after Harry Potter without anyone but Dumbledore knowing. He protected him wholeheartedly for her, even at days when the boy was exactly his father; Snape protected him for the days when the boy was exactly like Lily. Harry would not die, not on Snape's watch. All because of how much Lily had meant to him.

…Who knew?

**-Xxx-**

**Not great, but I LOVE Snape's friendship with Lily and this song just reminded me so much of their friendship.**

**Review please.**


End file.
